A steadily rising diversification in motor vehicle construction requires a great variety of installation space and connection concepts for accommodating and fastening different motor vehicle components matched to the respective vehicle configuration. Even the great variety of different drives and drive concepts alone requires accommodating correspondingly different energy storage devices, such as for example batteries, accumulators and/or fuel tanks.
A motor vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine for example requires an at least slightly different division of installation space with respect to its fuel tank than a hybrid vehicle or than a purely electromotorically operated motor vehicle. In particular gas-operated motor vehicles, which can for example be operated with liquefied gas or with a gas under high pressure, each have to have separate installation space and fastening concepts for gas tanks to be carried along. In addition, various load carrier systems are known in particular for the tail region of motor vehicles, which comprise for example a load carrier that can be pulled out in vehicle longitudinal direction, for example for carrying along bicycles or comparable pull-out stowage space containers.
Almost any of the previously mentioned motor vehicle configurations requires a configuration-specific connection of individual motor vehicle components to the vehicle body. In this connection, a body for a motor vehicle is known for example from DE 10 2009 056 851 A1, which comprises a structural unit including a rear-frame structure with a rear axle and brackets for a fuel tank or an electrical storage unit. The structural unit in this case is fastened to a floor plate of the body. By doing so, the motor vehicle can be optionally equipped through a suitably configured rear-frame structure for drives with an internal combustion engine or purely electric drives or a hybrid drive.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a support structure component that can be universally adapted to different motor vehicle configurations and a correspondingly configured motor vehicle body, which with respect to its metal components can be configured preferably unchanged for all motor vehicle configurations and variants, yet provides different connection possibilities corresponding to the respective vehicle configuration for a motor vehicle component to be fastened to the support structure component. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.